The invention relates to a pressure fluid connector assembly for use in a system for molding an article using heat transfer pressure fluid media. A conventional or known system will include a mold cavity for the article as defined by confining outer matrices and an expansible inner pressure forming member. The pressure forming member has a media chamber to and from which quantities of the pressure fluid media are supplied and exhausted through conduits controlled by selectively actuated valves.
The field of art to which the invention pertains is understood to include Class 264/Subclass 315 and Class 425/Subclasses 44, 45, 47-53, 58, 137, 138, 156, 264 and 425, and other present and former (e.g., Class 18/Subclass 45) U.S. patent classifications pertaining to the curing or vulcanization of compounded or laminate structures containing plastic or rubber.
The invention may be used in a system for curing tires and other rubber articles using selectively supplied and exhausted pressure fluid media such as hot or cold water or steam. U.S. Reissue Pat. Re. No. 20,561 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,267, Nov./1937, Bucy et al, each speak to the problems of steam or water circulation in a curing bag for a tire mold. U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,754, Nov./1942, Eakin, discusses the problems encountered in piping arrangements for water bag and heater-type curing apparatus or systems including a fluid-expansible core or pressure forming member. U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,499, March/1954, Weigold et al, discloses a connecting and sealing means for introduction of fluid media under pressure into a curing bag.
Other U.S. patents generally disclosing tapered resilient seal plugs for pressure forming members or curing bags are No. 1,755,048, April/1930, Brice; No. 1,982,674, Dec./1934, Laursen; and No. 2,564,662, Aug./1951, Baker.
Still other U.S. patents relevant to controlling or improving circulation of a pressure fluid media include No. 1,791,060, Feb./1931, Keen; No. 1,924,530, Aug./1933, Woock; and No. 2,700,180, Jan./1955, Mackay.
The prior art, as represented by the above-enumerated U.S. patents and as otherwise known to the inventor, has had the disadvantage of restricted or poor circulation of the heat transfer pressure fluid media within the pressure forming member. In curing bags having a single stem, there will be a "dead-end" or non-circulating connection to the supply and exhaust conduits. The medium may be hot for the vulcanizing process or cold for the post-cure cycle. In either event, the non-circulating medium cannot transfer significant quantites of heat into or out of the curing bag. It has also been known to provide a curing bag with stems or connecting nipples 180.degree. apart (in plan), assuming that the medium would divide equally and uniformly on each side of the media chamber or internal cavity of the curing bag, thereby improving heat transfer.
The present invention provides a pressure fluid connector assembly with transverse media supply and coaxial media exhaust providing an even, uniform, or concentric circulation or flow path through the media chamber of the pressure forming member. The circulation will be 360.degree. around the media chamber providing for relatively uniform heat transfer to and from the article being molded.
The present invention also provides a pressure fluid connector assembly having a nozzle body which may be readily disconnected from the pressure forming member for replacement or maintenance.